megamitenseifandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:AzureJay
Replacing images When you replace a image on a page can you make sure to see if the original image is on any other pages? If it isn't then add delete to the images page so it can be listed for deletion.--JupiterKnight (talk) 19:09, November 26, 2013 (UTC) How to the delete unwanted image? User:AzureJay 11:41, November 26, 2013 (UTC) :Admins are the only ones who can delete images. The delete template helps to categorize pages and images that needed to be deleted.--JupiterKnight (talk) 22:26, November 26, 2013 (UTC) Spelling and Grammar I noticed that several of your edits have been filled with bad grammar and riddled with typos. Please, in order for the wiki to be as clear and professional as possible, proofread your work. Make sure that the sentences you are writing make grammatical sense, and would be something you would write if you were writing a real paper, and make sure that nothing is misspelled either. This goes for filenames as well. I noticed that you tend to give files you upload filenames that are whole, often grammatically incorrect, sentences filled with typos. Keep it short, to the point, and properly spelled please. I understand I am not the perfect example of this, but we need to at least put in a effort.--Otherarrow (talk) 01:51, December 8, 2013 (UTC) I understand thank you for telling me. User:AzureJay 7:02, Decemver 7, 2013 (UTC) Transparency Sorry if I annoy you, but are you the one that alpha maps the images you upload, because you have put far too much feathering in the edges and it looks absolutely horrid. Replacing images Can you please make sure that images aren't on multiple pages before marking them for deletion? Probably just the List of Persona 3 Characters and List of Persona 4 Characters from what I've noticed. Great Mara (talk) 22:25, December 24, 2013 (UTC) Thanks Thank you for the images. When you upload them next time please categorize them according to the image category that we have prepared. BLUER一番 04:58, February 22, 2014 (UTC) I saw there are some quotes from Persona Q for Yu and Yukiko, i have some qoutes of the P3 cast written down so if you want i can send them to you Regarding the reposted scans of P3M Archive Book Hello, I noticed that you were the one who has been uploading the scans of P3M Archive book here in this wikia. I just want to say that the one who originally post these scans on Tumblr, Dimensionslip, is furious right now, because every post, she specifically said: ※Do not rehost or repost these scans. Because of that, she stopped posting the rest of the scans . So please apologize to her and take all the scans down from this wikia. Sincerely, YANA, A fellow follower of Dimensionslip I know and I feel gulity about as well. I will go and apologize her. User:AzureJay 10:31, April 14, 2015 (UTC) Thank you for your understanding and your cooperation. -YANA Hi, AzureJay. Bluer here. Regarding the images that you posted, I assure you that you've done nothing wrong in sharing them in the wiki. Images that you posted has an owner, of course, and the owner is Atlus. Our use of their works are on the basis of fair use, so any images uploaded in this wiki would be use in an informative way. Do not worry about what sharers say in regards to reposting - unless they have explicit permission from the copyright owner or that they have the licensing permission to use their works - they are not the owners of the works and any matters related to the copyrighted images they share is their responsibility. Besides, I don't think Atlus minds that much about our wiki since we're giving them free advertisement. They won't be happy that DimensionSlip scanned and shared their publication, in a public site no less. No worries, and thank you for your contributions to the wiki :) BLUER一番 02:05, April 15, 2015 (UTC) : So, based on what you're saying, it is OK for people to repost someone else's scans on this wiki, but the act of actually posting them in the first place is not. Very funny. I'm afraid that is not how the world works, because for you guys to have material in the first place, someone has to post them to begin with. : Furthermore, isn't Wikia a public site too? I think that my blog and this wiki are examples of such a thing, so I don't see why posting it here makes that particular scan (or fragment thereof) immune to the same laws that the original is subject to. In addition, by reposting the material here, you are making it available under the CC-BY-SA license, which allows the general public to basically do whatever they want with the material so as long as they provide attribution. And that, I believe, is not the actual license the content was available under originally. Doesn't this all sound rather similar to the act of "sharing their publication, in a public site, no less"? : Feel free to enlighten me if I am mistaken in any of my assumptions. DimensionSlip (talk) 15:51, April 17, 2015 (UTC) ::"it is OK for people to repost someone else's scans on this wiki, but the act of actually posting them in the first place is not" - that actually is how the world works. if Atlus really wanted to, they could go after you for posting their copyrighted material, for distributing something you don't have the rights to. by scanning and posting the images, you're making it available to everyone for free, so you might not even be able to argue "Fair Use" since you're "hurting them financially" (sadly, sharing material legally counts as financial damage), however once something gets posted on the internet, its difficult if not impossible to tell its origin, whether you posted it or whether somebody else made scans and posted it, but both cases are still distributing a copyrighted work without the rights holder's permission, though use on wikis should generally fall under fair use. thankfully Atlus isn't like the MPAA or RIAA or Square/Enix and don't spend all their time suing the fans of the works they hold rights over (however it'd probably be different for distributions of the games, or even translation patches, like how Squeenix is taking legal action again SkyBladeCloud for making a translation patch for Final Fantasy Type 0). i agree that its disrespectful for somebody to post your scans without attributing them to you, but its still a work for which you don't have distribution rights. Tathra (talk) 16:31, April 17, 2015 (UTC) Apology accepted, AzureJay. Please do not do that ever again. DimensionSlip (talk) 15:51, April 17, 2015 (UTC) I promised... and I hope you could post P3M Archieve Book, but if you don't want to post again, then it's alright I will understand your decision. User:AzureJay 8:58, April 17, 2015 (UTC) Image category Just a friendly notice: when uploading file, you can type/paste the full markup of category into the file summary so you don't need to edit the file description page again and have the category in place just after upload. This also reduces the length of Recent Changes log. -- Inpursuit (talk) 23:42, May 8, 2015 (UTC) I think I sort of get it, thanks. User:AzureJay 6:42, MAy 8. 2015 (UTC) Copy and pasting content Do not copy and paste content from other articles. I've deleted the Cain article due to this. If you remake it, do not simply take sentences from Fire Emblem Wiki and paste them here. Great Mara (talk) 22:21, June 18, 2015 (UTC) I'm so sorry, I promise to never to do it again, I'll just make a small briefly. User:AzureJay 3:22, June 18, 2015 (UTC) P3/P4 tabs For characters like Yukari and Yu, I don't think you should put their main art under "FES" and "P4G", since a lot of that character art came out before those enhanced ports were released. I think it just makes more sense to re-name those tabs "P3" and "P4" (where it's applicable). —AlexShepherd ツ 16:48, July 15, 2015 (UTC) Oh ok I was just making sure, and I'll go and change it right a way. User:AzureJay 9:51, July 15, 2015 (UTC) RE: Request on transparent on P4D's portrait Sure, I'll see what I can do. Just make sure you upload them in .PNG format. —AlexShepherd ツ 17:11, July 17, 2015 (UTC) It's already add them as .PNG format I add them in Persona 4: Dancing All Night Character Images. And thank you for accepting my request. AzureJay 10:14, July 17, 2015 (UTC) :Oh, you mean these? http://megamitensei.wikia.com/wiki/File:P4D_Yu_Narukami_protrait.png :If so, I think it might be better to hold it off, just because it's not HD enough and there's a chance there might be sprite rips. —AlexShepherd ツ 20:42, July 17, 2015 (UTC) Yeah, and you might be right about it, so not even Photoshop can not make transparent then? If so then I understand I guess I have to wait for September. AzureJay 1:47, July 17, 2015 (UTC) :It CAN, I just don't think it's a good idea. Too much effort and risk for making it ugly, especially on hair. Btw, do you know if you can find a version of this Teddie without the white border? —AlexShepherd ツ 20:51, July 17, 2015 (UTC) :http://megamitensei.wikia.com/wiki/File:Disco_Teddie_P4DAN.png Oh I think I understand what you met and maybe I'll probably will wait until english version of Persona 4: Dancing All Night is released and I will find it. AzureJay 1:58, July 17,2015 (UTC) Persona 5 characters renders Hey, where did you find those? Can you link me? I wonder if it's possible to rip them without the graphics on them. —AlexShepherd ツ 20:19, September 18, 2015 (UTC) I'm so sorry I saw someone upload and I thought was good idea until the actual image is released. I'll wait until it's only the character artwork. AzureJay 1:56. September 18, 2015 (UTC) :It's fine, I just want to know where the actual art is FROM since I can't seem to find it on the Japanese site. —AlexShepherd ツ 21:01, September 18, 2015 (UTC) I'm not sure. I was thought it was a good idea and I think this is the only official illustration I find. AzureJay 2:05. September 18, 2015 (UTC) SMT X FE articles for the Fire Emblem Wiki Do you mind if use your pages for Anzu Tokyo Store, HeeHaw Mart and Decarabia Jewelry as a basis on the the Fire Emblem Wiki? Are You Serious (talk) 22:00, October 27, 2015 (UTC) I don't understand want you met, but you can use it for Fire Emblem Wiki since both company are working together and it the same thing. AzureJay 5:10, October 27, 2015 (UTC) SMTxFE track list I'm confused, are you asking to make a template for tracklists or a CSS class for SMTxFE? Great Mara (talk) 18:42, January 6, 2016 (UTC) Yes. AzureJay (talk) 10:47, January 6, 2016 (UTC) :If we have a CSS class for SMTvsFE already you can make a template at Template:Soundtrack list that can accept classes for multiple games. Just try to make sure there isn't one already made. Great Mara (talk) 18:55, January 6, 2016 (UTC) Oh ok thank you very much. Also would that explain how the p3, p4, and pq templete soundtrack was created? AzureJay (talk) 11:13, January 6, 2016 (UTC) Fixing Teddie's Profile Thanks for fixing the whole Teddie page, I didn't understand why it was blank o_o Paperswissroll (talk) 02:35, January 23, 2016 (UTC) Sometimes it happens when you see a blank and I don't know why is blank either I get edit to fix or updated and then everything is back to normal. AzureJay (talk) 7:32, January 22, 2016 (UTC) Excuse Me Can I ask you for something?AlexHoskins (talk) 19:07, May 19, 2016 (UTC) Yeah, why? User:AzureJay (talk 4:20, May 19, 2016 (UTC) Re: Hey When you have time, could you send the PNG photo (Ragna the Bloodedge (Calamity Trigger, Story Mode Illustration, 5).png) in the Heroes Wiki (hero.wikia.com)? I tried to do it myself but failed because of my iPad problem. Sorry.--AlexHoskins (talk) 23:16, May 22, 2016 (UTC) I already upload the image you wanted. You just have to update the old image with a new version. AzureJay (talk 6:12, May 22, 2016 (UTC) Copy and pasting content(II) Once again, you copy and pasted content from an online article onto this wiki. That is plagiarism. Do not do it. The last time this happened, you said you promised not to do it again. Don't copy directly from wikipedia or any online article that you find. Great Mara (talk) 19:45, June 26, 2016 (UTC) I'm so sorry I forgot. AzureJay 1:06, June 26, 2016 (UTC) Re: Stats and Info for TMSFE Hi AzureJay! We can start adding stats and info for TMS, definitely. Inpursuit is the most active one among other stats editors in terms of the table formatting and coding. I can help with basic wiki format but Inpursuit is the better person to go for. Good luck! BLUER一番 23:34, July 8, 2016 (UTC) Alright I'll go ask Inpursuit right away. Thanks again BlueFn! User:AzureJay 5:00, July 8, 2016 (UTC) :Create module:Skills/tmsfe (copy/paste/modify from other similar skill data modules in category:Skills modules) by yourself before I can start doing anything. -- Inpursuit (talk) 08:28, July 10, 2016 (UTC) Okay I'll try my best even this is my first time creating one, and is the level stats there as well or I have to create separated one? AzureJay 9:52, July 10, 2016 (UTC) Also I actually met the stats that is similar to Persona series stats that was use for Persona, enemies, and bosses since I can't find the stats for it. I was thinking of adding Class Change stats from the playable Mirages such as Conditions: MAX HP and SP, Stats, and Wardrobe Stats: Attack and Armor if it's not possible to create since I thought it would be a good idea. AzureJay 11:25. July 10, 2016 (UTC) :Caught cold recently and won't have energy to do anything complicated within few days. I don't know much about TMSFE, I don't play it and no intention to. In the meantime, please list all the stats you want to show in a table which simulate the stat template and remark the differences with other existent stat templates. Also please revert your edits on Module:Skills/sandbox because those are useless. -- Inpursuit (talk) 02:12, July 14, 2016 (UTC) :I'm so sorry.. I didn't know. I still don't know that the edit it on a Module:Skills/sandbox since it's very confusing. and I have no idea how it will works. And does that means we are just going to leave it blank and don't do anything since it's sort of not important. And also, I took some pictures of the game stats what it supose to like it since I am currently playing the game. I can do editing Skills, and Items, but not the stats on enemies since it completely different from other Shin Megami Tensei/ Persona ''series. AzureJay (talk) 7:27, July 13, 2016 (UTC) Unfortunately, I don't think TMS is popular with Megaten gamers, and seems to be catered towards Fire Emblem gamers with all the Fire Emblem references. At the same time, I read a review saying there's a lack of Fire Emblem reference. I do not play this title and therefore do not know the stats used etc. You might want to check out the page history of TMS pages and check who edits them extensively besides you, if you want to find out who else can help. In all, have fun editing the wiki, and it's no shame to stop if you feel tired of editing. Certainly there is no such thing as whether something has value or not (things like that are subjective - everybody has their own view of what has value and what does not, there is no end to arguing about such things) so in the end, make something that you enjoy, and once you're done, move on. You can always resume the things you stopped later on. 'BLUER一番' 19:11, July 30, 2016 (UTC) Alright. I think. But I can add the Mirage stats if someone else can create because I don't really know how to do with all the codes and I think the stats it's similar to Persona/Devil Survivor/Shin Megami Tensei in a way. I thought was I upload the icons for TMS was a good idea and make it better to put it. Bluefin, Thank you for very much for your option I also suggest you should watch some of the playthough of TMS on Youtube. AzureJay (talk) 12:17, July 30, 2016 (UTC) Protecting Persona 5 character pages Considering the edits that were made recently, I think we should contact the admins and have them put the character pages for P5 under protection. If you or anyone else really has already done so, great!Zaiaku666 (talk) 16:11, September 1, 2016 (UTC) Tips on images Thanks for all your help with the pics, especially renders and transparent pics! However, if you're going to be uploading renders such as these: http://megamitensei.wikia.com/wiki/File:P5_Tae_Takemi.png Please trim the edges. In Photoshop, simply go to Image (at the top) and then choose Trim. —AlexShepherd ツ 00:25, September 2, 2016 (UTC) Word of Advice It's spelled "portrait", not "protrait". You somehow managed to not catch this despite uploading dozens of images for every character. I am not even sure if you are capable of fixing it, but please, when uploading images or doing any sort of editing, ''use a spellchecker. Double check if you need to! This is just embarrassing. Sorry.--Otherarrow (talk) 20:54, September 17, 2016 (UTC) Do you know how to delete my mispell images so I can re-load them? AzureJay (talk) 2:00, September 17, 2016 (UTC) :I've deleted them. Go right ahead and reupload! (Also, "misspelled". Double s. That one, I'll give you, it trips me up sometimes too.) Sorry again if I come off a bit snippy.--Otherarrow (talk) 21:34, September 17, 2016 (UTC) Thank you very much. I will tried to make sure it won't happen again. AzureJay (talk) 2:42, September 17, 2016 (UTC) :It's "I will TRY." Learn to write already. Gemily18 (talk) 03:50, September 21, 2016 (UTC) Also the first image of Ryuji was by accident. Will be delete that file as well. AzureJay (talk) 2:50, September 17, 2016 (UTC) Internal link markup Please stop making funky internal link markup like this *''Persona 5'', it should be this: *Persona 5'' instead. If you are using VisualEditor which results in this weird stuff, change back to source mode editor please because it affects subsequent markup and generate unintended result. -- Inpursuit (talk) 01:14, September 20, 2016 (UTC) I'm sorry. My computer is broken and I have to use my iPad for the editing and I won't get another computer until Friday. User:AzureJay 4:35, September 21, 2016 (UTC)